Drabbly Things
by AllenWalker4ever
Summary: A set of unrelated one-shots. First one-shot is called, A Series of Awkward Firsts: "It was not his weird face or the image of Hon's laughter that convinced Yeong-ha how stupid this all really was. It was Hon's age." One-sided Ko Yeong-ha/Hon Su-yon, kind of stalkerish and creepy. Don't like, don't read.
1. A Series of Awkward Firsts

**A Series of Awkward Firsts**

* * *

_The Awkward First Kiss_

* * *

Ko Yeong-ha's first kiss was with a girl his age, back in Junior High, 7th grade. He supposed that she had been pretty enough. He distinctly remembered that she had been a Russia transfer student whose Korean was poor.

She had been wearing a bright smile when she tried to talk to him, but her language was so terrible he hadn't really known what she was asking until he agreed to it. She'd asked if they could date, as he later found out. Their relationship didn't last long; she'd left back to Russia after two weeks.

Before she got on the plane, she had kissed him. Yeong-ha hadn't liked it, it was wet and her teeth pinched his lip and their noses kept hitting each other.

The experience was memorable enough that occasionally as the Ko Yeong-ha of now slipped into a gay bar for a one-night stand, he remembers her and their sloppy kiss and he promises to himself that when Hon Su-yon is old enough, Yeong-ha will make sure his first kiss is much better.

* * *

_The Awkward First Time/s_

* * *

Ko Yeong-ha lost his virginity twice. The first time he had any kind of sex, he did it right. The woman had been older, in her early twenties. Her dyed-blonde hair and large breasts had been eye-catchers.

After his first kiss, Yeong-ha wanted to share this with someone experienced. Someone who knew sex well enough to help him thrust right, find a rhythm, discover what felt good and what he was turned on by.

After he'd fucked her, he had fallen to the side and whispered, "I think I'm gay."

It'd been a surprise, too. He hadn't considered being gay before. But what straight man could fuck a woman and feel so utterly un-attracted to her that it was a turn-off? He hadn't fucked an ugly woman, she barely looked older than 18 and by normal standards, she was considered 'hot'.

Yeong-ha had been glad she had just laughed it off.

"I could tell." She said earnestly. "I was surprised when we started talking and you asked me for sex when my gaydar had been going off all night."

Yeong-ha sometimes wants to find her now and thank her, because yes, he was gay and he probably never would've known if he hadn't had sex with her.

The second time he lost his virginity, it was to a man. He'd been a tall man with broad shoulders and 15 year old Ko Yeong-ha had drooled over him. For the first time, he had wanted to be dominated and taken roughly.

It had felt just about as good as he had salivated for. Finally, Yeong-ha had gotten up the urge to ask the man to teach him some how-to's. After a sticky lesson and another round, they headed their separate ways with a much more knowledgeable Yeong-ha.

Ko Yeong-ha has done his homework on the issue, and most of his bottoms agree that he was taught from the best.

Who knows if Hon Su-yon would ever agree to or even want sex, but there were unbridled forbidden fantasies in his mind that he, Ko Yeong-ha, would be his first. After all, by now he had plenty of experience to make it enjoyable.

* * *

_The Awkward First 'Adult' Relationship_

* * *

Ko Yeong-ha had known Hon Su-yon when he'd first had a real relationship. And while Yeong-ha had desired Hon for his mind, he'd desired this one purely for his body.

They both knew it was driven only by sex, considering Yeong-ha and Yashiro couldn't really communicate. And when, in the middle of sex they both had accidently moaned another's name, neither blamed or felt guilt for it.

The affair ended when Yashiro and he left their separate ways. Back in Korea awaited Hon Su-yon after all, and Yeong-ha could find other willing sex. Now if Yeong-ha saw Yashiro, they would first nod politely towards each other and then met up later to fuck out any unresolved sexual tensions they might have.

Having picked up on some Japanese (from Hon, mostly), Yeong-ha reluctantly told Yashiro about Hon Su-yon and how horribly frustrated he was over the three measly years of difference he'd have to wait before Hon was ready for much of anything.

Yashiro told him that he admired Yeong-ha's confidence and that Hon was luck to have only so long to wait.

* * *

_The Awkward First Confession_

* * *

A mirror was the first thing he told his feelings to. His nose had scrunched up funny and all Ko Yeong-ha could imagine was Hon Su-yon laughing so hard he knocked over a Baduk board.

It was not his weird face or the image of Hon's laughter that convinced Yeong-ha how stupid this all really was. It was Hon's age.

Ko Yeong-ha was 16. He enjoyed being so and wanted to take full advantage of it. This is also when he realized that when he was 13, and young and inexperienced, he had considered anyone 3 years older than him to be intimidating. If a 16 year old confessed that he or she had feelings for him, he'd have laughed and told them they were well on their way to turning into a pedophile.

Hon Su-yon was mature and talented, but he was still only 13.

Maybe when he's 14, Ko Yeong-ha thought. But then he himself would be 17, and the gap had not yet closed.

He never cursed himself for being born when he was or as old as he is, but he did want to call out to Hon Su-yon, "Hurry up!" or "I'm waiting."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, don't hate me because I'm finally posting one-shot things. It's just... I was writing this because Hikago had consumed my life and there is nothing for this pairing. (HON SU-YON DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A CHARACTER ON HERE AND I WILL KILL PEOPLE BECAUSE THIS IS COMPLETELY UNFAIR BECAUSE EVEN KO YEONG-HA HAS ONE AND HON SU-YON WAS ON A COVER SO AMIRITE OR AMIRITE?)**

**Rants. If you review, I'll love you forever and reply to you as well.**

**By the way, Ko Yeong-ha is so out of character here that I fall over and die. So don't read this.**


	2. Korean Pop Culture

**Korean Pop Culture**

* * *

While Ko Yeong-ha was a Baduk player first, he was a Korean teenager second. He did, actually, know of popular bands, movies, dramas, and comics. He did wear fashionable clothes on his free-time, and he spent maybe a bit too much time on his hair.

There were other Baduk players that were not so. One of which was a frankly very adorable rising 1-dan with a bowl cut and a whole lot of potential.

Potential to be trolled, that is.

Focusing in on his victim, Yeong-ha approached, "Hon-ah, I've been looking for you."

Stuttering, Hon Su-yon 1-dan flung himself around. "Eh? R-Really?"

"Yes." Yeong-ha kept his voice smooth as he grabbed Hon's hand and promptly scribbled down an internet address on it. "Please read this webcomic. Preferably somewhere dark as not to strain your eyes."

"Oh… okay. What's it called?" Hon asked, looking at the purple ink (because why would _the Ko Yeong-ha _use something boring like black or blue) on his palm.

"Bong Cheong Dong Ghost." Yeong-ha said slowly, afraid his plan would be ruined if Hon knew of the common ghost story. How could he not?

Lips pursed, Hong seemed to think on it. "That sounds familiar… oh! Thank you, I will read it."

Relieved, Yeong-ha waved cheerfully to the 13 year old as he wandered off to find an open Baduk board in the Korean Baduk Institute. Victory was his.

* * *

Tears burned bitterly in Hon Su-yon's eyes. Oh. That bastard was going to get it.

"What did you scream for, Su-yon?" His mother asked, poking her head in his dimly lit room. Really, this had been a bad idea and his heart just about jumped out of his chest as he heard her voice.

Hiding the screen from her, he laughed like a dying hyena. "Just saw something scary on the web! I'm fine, really!"

He'd be a lot more fine with Ko Yeong-ha's eyeballs bleeding on his floor.

"Okay… but try to keep it down, I'm watching Coffee Prince re-runs." She told him sternly, before heading back to the living room.

Wasn't Coffee Prince one of those horrible sitcoms his mother enjoyed or was it a drama- and the idea light-bulb lit up.

"You're watching what?" Hon chased after her.

* * *

"Ko-hyung!" Hon wore an eager smile. "I've been looking for you!"

"Hm?" Yeong-ha frowned. How did his trolling backfire? Hon didn't even seem upset. He looked invigorated. How intriguing.

"Yeah! I have something you absolutely must watch." Hon skidded to a stop right before colliding with him, uncomfortably close.

Examining the bags underneath Hon's eyes, Yeong-ha decided his trolling had worked after all. Therefore this thing that Yeong-ha must watch would be… something equally scary that Hon was using to get back at him?

"I see." Yeong-ha didn't back down from challenges, of course. "What is it?"

Was it Pewdiepie? Was it, god forbid, that American television show his older sister and his younger sisters watched with the horrible brunette and her two brainless friends?

"Here." A set of DVDs were shoved into his hands, procured from Hon's backpack. "It's a Drama. After showing me that…" Hon's face paled and reddened at the same time, "…comic, I thought you'd like it."

Yeong-ha's eyes widened at the title. Coffee Prince? It sounded like something his sisters would watch, about romance and cheesy cliches and that sort of thing.

…Did Hon Su-yon not know that Yeong-ha was gay and often spent much of his time primping his hair? This wouldn't scare him; he had three sisters and a mother and absolutely no manly influences in his life.

"Thank you, Hon-ah. But I'm surprised you watch this sort of thing." He covered his surprise smoothly.

Hon turned maroon and hid his eyes. "Just a few episodes here and there when my mom's watching it."

He had the guilty look of a fanboy who'd spent the entire night watching it because he was too scared (from the comic) to sleep. It was kind of cute on him, and so Yeong-ha smirked.

Eh. It couldn't be that bad, then.

* * *

Well.

Exhausted but somehow still looking fabulous as always, Yeong-ha dragged himself to the Baduk Institute. Damn Hon Su-yon, damn him to hell.

Chirpy and smug as ever, the preteen with the bowl cut sat down across from the ginger with a wide smile. "Morning, Ko-hyung! Did you watch it?"

"I've taught you too well." Yeong-ha sighed, well aware that even though his tiredness hadn't affected his physical appearance (he'd spent two extra hours in the bathroom to ensure that), it showed through in his rotten mood.

Seeing victory set into Hon's face, he decided that this war had not yet been won.

"Really, I loved it." Yeong-ha smirked, flipping his hair out of his eyes. "I didn't get any sleep last night; I just had to watch every episode."

Hon's victory face fell and was replaced with one of defeat. It was still fairly cute, especially because Yeong-ha wasn't lying. And it made for perfect timing with his next bout of trolling.

Grabbing Hon's pouty cheeks, Yeong-ha pinched them before pulling the boy closer and breathing in his ear, "Try again, baby."

He left Hon petrified in his chair, snickering a little when the chair tipped backwards and Hon woke up from his comatose state.

"Oh! It's on!" Hon screamed after him.

* * *

**A/N: MOAR HON SU-YON AND KO YEONG-HA? Really me? Really? Oh, don't worry too much. These won't all be about these two. But the first two are because I ship them with the holy fist of god and I do not really care what any of you think on the topic.**

**Notes:**

**Bong Cheong Dong Ghost is a real comic. Go look it up. I screamed. And I'm way older than Hon Su-yon. I think his reaction is perfectly logical.**

**Coffee Prince is a real drama. It's about a girl, who looks like a boy, so a man hires her to be his gay boyfriend to scare off other girls who only want to date him for his money. Well, that's what I got out of it. I haven't watched that much of it, so I don't know really if it's about much more. But it was a good choice, because it seems to like to disgust its watchers. There is an eating contest, and I swear I felt sick after watching it.**

**The suffixes they use are hopefully correct. -Hyung is used for people who are older than you, while -ah is used for people younger than you whose names end with a consonant. I believe. If I'm wrong, I promise I will fix it right away.**

**If you review, I will love you forever. And for extra luffs and things, I'll even send you a limited time only cyber-hug! And cyber-cookies! You know you love me!**


	3. Our Own Brand of Romance

**Our Own Brand of Romance**

* * *

Shindou Hikaru, single, Japanese, male… Hikaru was a lot of things. But he was not known for being a romantic bastard.

And Yoshitaka Waya was going to kill him this Valentine's Day if he was forced to be his agony aunt yet again! If he heard one more thing about his hopeless, miserable crush on Touya or the dickfaced one-night stands Hikaru picked up to forget about the former, Waya was going to explode.

"Shindou Hikaru." Waya shoved his friend into his hotel room, away from the rest of their group at the pre-tournament celebration. "We are going to fix your love life. You are in _Paris_. Either you find yourself a decently satisfying lay, or get Touya Akira to fall in love with you."

"Wha… Waya!" Hikaru blushed right up to his ears. "Touya's busy focusing on the tournament, I'd just distract him-!"

"Valentine's Day. Paris, city of love. Either get laid, or GET OUT!" Waya shouted at him. Seriously, the guy had all the ingredients to sweep Mr. Pageboy-haircut off his go-loving ass and he thought a simple excuse like 'there's a tournament going on' was going to save him the effort?

"Waya!" Hikaru protested.

And **operation GLoGO** was going well in Waya's opinion. Hikaru and he had had a long serious discussion and they had agreed… flowers first. Who didn't like flowers?

As the red nose and watery eyes proved, Touya didn't like flowers. Mainly because he was a go-playing cyborg in Waya's opinion, but it seemed to everyone else that he was just allergic to them. Kurata had gone so far as to thrown them out, having sworn the competition had been trying to kill their star player.

Waya was glad the flowers had been sent anonymously.

Hikaru on the other hand, had sobbed over Call of Duty and chocolate ice cream.

"It's fine! We'll just try another tactic." Waya grouched, kicking the unmovable form on his hotel room's couch. The Shindou-shaped lump moaned something about Touya hating him, before curling up into the fetal position to avoid Waya's continued assaults with his foot.

Chocolates had been the next plan of attack.

The good kind, bought in one of those Paris confectionery shops that smelled like fucking heaven and only heartless cyborgs could deny their deliciousness and maybe not even then. Hikaru had drooled over them, and Waya only convinced him not to waste all of his emergency money on chocolate was the promise that if they worked, then Touya would share so there would chocolaty goodness for all.

And of course.

Wary, Kurata confiscated all of the chocolates without telling Touya of their existence, and ate them all to "protect Touya from food poisoning and all those evil French bastards." While this didn't send Hikaru into hysterical crying, Kurata was sporting a black eye and a new fear of incensed go players.

Touya seemed awfully suspicious and shifty, seeing as he'd witnessed Hikaru's outburst and pulled him off of the older go player with frantic hands and a promise of a game of go together beforehand to keep Hikaru from killing him.

Well, it seemed in Waya's mind that **operation GLoGO** wasn't going so well after all. It was time to resort to… that.

"Dammit!" Hikaru shot a dead body for good measure in Call of Duty. "What next?"

"We get Mr. Pretty-hair wasted drunk." Waya decided it was time to burst out the big guns. Rocket launcher required.

"No." Hikaru brutally killed an onscreen enemy before glaring at his far more attractive partner in crime. "The tournament? We can't get him drunk before the tournament!"

"But we can waste time trying to fix your love life and playing Call of Duty?"

"Point made. Let's get him fucked up." Hikaru grinned evilly.

"On champagne!" Waya cackled.

It went about as well as they probably should've expected; in other words, terrible. Hikaru held onto his crush's waist, supporting him as he tried to shove the unconscious man into his own hotel room.

Waya felt a glare burn into his back.

"How was I supposed to know he was a sleepy drunk?" Waya protested, slamming the door on his friend.

The tournament actually went fine the next day, because apparently Touya Akira was a God and therefore resistant to hangovers. They were both rather relieved at that, because if Touya found out they had planned their little party session in that high uppity French restaurant, Touya would kill them both ruthlessly for the sheer probability of ruining his game-play the next day.

In fact, Waya was actually really jealous now.

Valentine's Day was their last day in Paris, and dammit it all, Hikaru and Waya were frustrated, irritated, and in a great foul mood.

That was, until Touya confessed that he'd known they were up to something the whole time. And then Hikaru and Touya played go on the top of the Eiffel tower, which was the most romantic thing they'd done all vacation.

Waya was about to give up on the mission when he noticed Touya's hand slip into Hikaru's and it was like some sort of fucking miracle because it meant Waya would finally have his room to himself and enough spare time for some intense phone-sex with Isumi.

Yes, he had ulterior motives. Now shut up.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Something that's not *le gasp* about Ko Yeong-ha and Hon Su-yon! I knew you believed in me!**

**This is where my one-shots for Hikago are going, so yes, this one is AkiHika/HikaAki. There are hints of WayaSumi. I should probably put in the description that these are mostly going to be cracky and stupid. You have no idea.**

**I want to do one where they're all fashion models and stuff and Hikaru is all jealous of Akira because he is teh sex and Isumi feels like his hair is stupid and that's why he isn't getting any new modelling jobs and so he goes to China because that solves everything and when he comes back with his new sexy hair everyone wants him. Especially Waya.**

**Someone stop me.**

**I will love you forever if you review, and for a limited time only, I will probably troll you and send you much awkward love!**


End file.
